Hot Coffee
by Southparkgirl4545
Summary: Stan, Kyle, Tweek, and Craig find themselves in some crazy morning situations, which all started with Tweek's coffee. Rated M for a reason!


After a long night of partying and sleepover, albeit drunken, adventures, four young-adults are awake, and painfully regretting it. See, last night was filled with the events of.. well, teenage curiosity. Maybe one too many drinks; one too many touches. And having gotten over the shock of the night, Stan, Kyle, and Tweek reside in Token's kitchen, while Craig was upstairs, occupying the shower and Token having been long gone, out to tacos with Clyde. At the wooden kitchen table, Kyle and Stan were in a heated argument.

"Dude, I am WAY manlier than you are." Stan spoke, his voice raising with a childish anger, as to which Kyle replied "Dude, Weak. I'm so much manlier than you, Mr. "Vomit-on-Wendy's-Face." The ginger felt very impressed with that one, as he found out that even with a hangover, he could still keep Stan at a loss for words. Stan tipped back in his chair, averting his gaze to Tweek, who was shakily making his way to the table with both hands full, coffee dripping down the sides of the porcelain mugs he held. Setting them down infront of the two quarreling 17 year olds, he walked back to wash his hands off, but not without letting a small, spastic "argh" escape his thin, boyish lips. "Oh yeah, well if you think you're so tough, why don't we have a little.. contest, of sorts." Now, /this/ caught Kyle's attention. He leaned in, while Stan finished off the details of said competition. "Lets see who can put their finger in hot coffee the longest. First person to take their fingers out is a total pussy. You in?" And to that, came the Jew's eager reply of "You're so on, asshole."

The two boys raised their index fingers to initiate the challenge. As they counted down aloud in unison, they both wasted no time in getting to "1", counting from "3". As their fingers met the scalding, muddy liquid, they soon realized that this was a challenge they should have not accepted. Stan clenched both his eyes and his jaw shut tightly, a low, agitated growl produced in his throat was the only audible reaction the brunette voiced. Kyle, on the other hand, merely screamed at the burning, unpleasant sensation produced by the coffee hitting pale, sensitive skin. An "Oh my god fuck fuck fuck I hnnggg OUCH!" from the Smaller, diabetic boy caused Tweek to turn and rush over to the table in a shaking fit. The twitch induced boy quickly, but firmly, grabbed both boys by the arm and yanked their fingers out of the coffee. "ARE YOU G-GUYS CRAZY? ACK- YOU COULD REALLY.. HNGG HURT Y-YOURSELVES! WHAT ARE YOU G-GONNA TRY NEXT.. AGH.. YOUR TONGUES? YOU'RE J-JUST ABOUT CRAZY ENOUGH TO- TO DO IT." The shaking blonde replied sarcastically, though his voice held a scared tone, and just a small pinch of anger. "... I'm game if you are, Stan." And so, round two began.

Stan nodded, and wasted no time shoving his tongue into the coffee, Kyle following suit. Again, this decision was quickly regretted, as both boys had tears forming in the corners of their eyes. Kyle pulled out first, the feeling of his tongue being burnt raw was terrible and if this is what being "manly" was truely like, he wanted none of it. Stan looked up at the loser, and took his tongue out of the boiling hot liquid, smirking as he watched kyle rush over to the sink to fill up a glass of cold water to soothe his swollen tongue. "Ha! I told you I'm more manly. Suck it!" After downing the entier glass of water, he simply pouted, then rolled his eyes in his own signature gesture of "I dont really care right now."(often directed to none other than Eric Cartman, but this was a perfect opportunity for kyle to flash it to someone else for a change.) A few more minutes of gloating went by, and Kyle decided to settle this once and for all. He reached for his zipper, and unzipped his pants without hesitation, baring a determined look in his small, dark eyes that held both Stan and Tweek's imediate attention. "Uhh.. dude, what are you doing?" Stan asked, while Tweek just pulled on his messy blond locks, twitching and fearing what was going to come. "You. Me. Our dicks. Hot coffee. Let's see who is really the man here." Stan gulped, and concidered backing down, but as Kyle began making chicken noises at him, he unzipped his own pants and with hurried movements, and unbuttoned his pants. sticking his hand far down his trousers and into his boxers, he grabbed his flacid length and pulled it out. Kyle smirked, and mimiced Stan's movements, gentley stroking his own manhood until it was semi-hard. Tweek was shaking so hard, he could barely make out any kind of warning that was even somewhat coherent. Tweek needed Craig. Now.

"YOU GUYS A-AREN'T SERIOUSLY G-G-GOING TO.. ACK.. PUT YOUR.. PENISES IN COFFEE, A-ARE YOU? HNGGG THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek managed to get out, stumbling over his words before dropping to his knees, his small shaking hands finding and grabbing the first handfuls of blonde hair they touched. An intimidating stare was held between the two hat-clad males. This stare was so intense, that Tweek had completely gone unnoticed. Noticing this, Tweek got up and ran upstairs, as he would not be able to endure the "pressure" of watching his friends submerge their manhood in the coffee he made himself. Stan was the first to break said stare, as he made his way over to the table, propping himself up on the chair with one knee, while the other leg stayed firmly in place on the tile floor for support; He was going to need a ton of support for what he was about to put his junk through. Kyle stepped over to the table, his eyes never leaving Stan as he used his knees to search for when he made his way successfully to the chair. As his boney knees bumped into the cold, solid wood of Token's kitchen chair, he did as Stan did, one knee on the chair, the other upright for support. This was going to be the longest 3 second count of the boys' life, but in their minds they both held the silent, but shared thought that this was a test neither could back down from.

As for Tweek, he leaned against the wall next to the shower door, partly out of sight from the kitchen. He was quite envious of Craig, really, for he was at peace, taking a hot, relaxing shower, unknowingly missing out on the rather frightening events of this past morning. Tweek signed, but moved over so that his back was pressed against the bathroom door, moving out of sight from the kitchen as soon as he heard the boys start to count. "Why can't I.. hngg be with Craig right now? I just.. d-don't want to be with anyone else..." Tweek thought, as he sniffled and wiped away a stray tear that threatened to fall. He closed his eyes, and began to step forwards, heading to tokens room for a nap, when his shirt tail caught on the bathroom doorhandle. His eyes widened, as the door began to open. There is no way in hell this is happening..

Downstairs, the boys were at their end. They had done it. Their sensitive organs were fully surrounded by boiling hot coffee. They really did it now. Kyle opened his mouth and let out the most painful of whines he had ever voiced in his life. The small jewish boy was in so much pain right now, he could barely see straight. His head was spinning, but deep within he felt something.. pleasurable? He actually felt passed the pain, and within seconds, felt more at ease with the tender skin

of his dick being bunrt raw. It was an entirely different feeling than what he had experienced with his finger and tongue. A numbness washed over him, as he could no longer feel the pain, as the sweltering cup of homemade joe had done its worst. The now masochistic boy looked over at his "opponent", and the face he was met with was incredibly sexy. Stan was half lidded and panting, face twitching as he groaned over his now overly scorched penis. "I... Kyle, are you.. enjoying this?" The brunette spoke, his voiced pained. "Y-yeah.. I am." Kyle shot back, as he took his now red, swollen dick out of the drink and touched the tip of it with his cold index finger. Watching this from across the table, Stan quickly snagged his own penis from Tweek's coffee and held it gentle within his shaking hands. "Kyle.. Cool it off with your mouth. You lost."

Craig felt a breeze of air wash over his warm, wet body. Glancing out of the shower curtain, he saw none other than Tweek, standing in the doorway with tears streaming down his cheeks; An expression of pure fear painted on his ever blushing face. "Tweek, what are you doing?" The taller man asked in his distinct monotone voice. "C-can I come in.. ack- the bathroom w-with you? I.. I just.. aughhh TOO MUCH PRESSURE! St-stan and kyle a-are putting THEIR D-DICKS IN C-COFFEE PLEASE H-HELP I JUST AUGH DONT KNOW WHAT T-TO DO!" The shaking teen begged as he rushed into the bathroom and tightly hugged Craig's toned body, despite the embrace wetting his shirt in the process. Craig hugged back, but a few seconds into the hug reached for the hem of Tweek's misbuttoned shirt and began to lift the over sized garment up over his boyfriend's head. Tweek got the idea, and lifted his shaking hands up so that his shirt could be removed with the least complications. Tweek stepped into the shower, as he was only wearing his boxers and didn't mind getting them soaked. Craig brought his thick, large hands up to cup Tweek's face, and bent down to place a passionate, open-mouthed kiss to his boyfriends waiting lips. Tweek moaned, but kissed back, his lithe arms wrapping themselves around Craig's neck as he stood on his tip-toes; Craig had a good head and a half on Tweek's size. Craig pulled back and asked Tweek what had happened that made him interrupt his shower, and so the re-telling of this morning's antics began, but downstairs, these antics took an erotic turn, going unknown between Craig and Tweek.

Stan breathed out a husky moan as Kyle kneeled before him, with Stan's still inflamed manhood in his cool, supple hands. Kyle held the base of his super best friend's boner as he brought his face near the tip, grazing his tongue against the head. He had never given a blow job before. At least that was the common thought, but Kyle had "experience", as one could call it, with Kenny when they were 16. Kenny and Kyle had been drinking, and things turned from friendly wrestling to a drunken one night fling, though between them it stayed, and eventually any awkward feeling had passed with time. After earning the almost girlish moan that passed Stan's lips, he took half of the penis in his mouth, as one hand traveled more south to stroke his balls. The taste of Stan and Coffee was too good to be true; It was what Kyle had dreamed of. Well, minus the coffee, but it was a nice addition to the natually sweet flavor of Stan's skin. He began to suck harder, and Stan's hands found their way to Kyle's head, where he fisted them into the ginger's soft, curly hair. After a while, Stan felt a tinge of heat pool in his groin. He felt as if the entire universe wanted him to finish, and Kyle's moans and helpless expression as he sucked Stan's cock made him feel so dirty. It was extraodinary. "Ky, I'm going to.. Ahh Oh god.. I'm g-going to cum soon" He moaned out, so close to the edge. He began to buck his hips into Kyle's mouth, which soon turned into Stan face-fucking kyle, forcing the boy to deep-throat his 8 inch wonder. Tears formed in the corner of Kyle's shut eyes, as he gagged and choked around Stan's length. Spit dripped down his chin, as Stan pulled out, pumping his dick a few more times before he exploded across Kyle's reddened, panting face. Kyle stuck his tongue out, and Stan made sure to get some of his semen in the waiting boy's mouth, almost as a reward for being so.. amazing. Once he was finished, Stan kneeled down and kissed kyle on the lips. As Kyle kissed back, Stan could taste himself on his boyfriend's lips, but found it arousing. Moments later, they both broke apart for air, and the two boys zipped their pants up and slumped over to the couch, equally spent and more than ready to crash.

Craig turned the water off, as his shower had gone on for too long once his little blonde boyfriend had walked in. Craig stepped out first, and grabbed Tweek a towel from the linen closet. He wrapped it around the still shaking boy, who was weaker due to the intimate shower they just took. He used his own towel to dry himself off quickly, tying it securely around his waist before picking up Tweek bridal-style to escort the twitching boy to Token's bedroom to take a nap. "Those guys are freaks. Who would ever want to put their dicks in coffee?" Craig asked, rolling his eyes, and to his deadpan question, Tweek just giggled and held onto Craig as he walked the short distance down the hall to said bedroom. Tweek planted a small peck to craigs cheek as Craig opened the bedroom door, and shut it haphazardly bedind him. This morning ended on a high note, but Tweek pledged never again will he make those boys hot coffee.


End file.
